Dammit
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: Rachel and Santana... living together in a apt... And one simple joke.. Leads to a whole new life with them. Sorry I suck at Summaries Rated M for later Chapters. No Flames..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own glee…. If I did, Finn would of never gotten a girl like Rachel and most of them would be gay. (:

A/N: To see the Apt of Santana and Rachel's, there is a link on my Profile(:

**Dammit…**

_"Yeah! Right there!" She screamed as the other girls fingers pumped in and out , faster and harder. _

_"Baby…I'm going to cum!" Santana screams as she reaches her climax. "R-Rachel!"_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP* **

Santana bolted awake looking around making sure she was in her room and awake. "Dammit.." She sighs as she realizes that she ruined another pair of perfect underwear on another wild and wet sex dream on none other than the Rachel Berry.

Ever since they had moved in together in their 2 bedroom apt located in New York close enough for both to get to and from collage without a far drive. She used to 'hate' that girl with a passion, picked on her daily… but something just clicked in Senior year and she was there for her when Brittany had broken her heart once again, since then they were close but then She found herself developing feelings for the smaller brunette… Damn her being all cute and such!

Santana climbed out of bed and striped down to go to the shower. She walked out into the living room to see Rachel eating some vegan shit that she never liked.

"Well… Good Morning Santana…" Rachel said with a slight blush, checking out Santana slightly.

"Fuck mornings…" Santana says tiredly walking to the bath room. She walks in and turns the water and climbs in. She lets the water slide down her body as she lets her head fall back in comfort. She always loved morning showers. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come In." Santana said. It was just Rachel, someone she was quite comfortable around now.

"How's your shower going?" Rachel says going to the mirror to do her make up.

"Really…" Santana says as she pokes her head out.

"Just trying to make conversation." Rachel smiled looking over at her a bit.

"You know, you can stop checking me out." Santana smirked finishing up her shower and turned off the water. "Can you hand me a towel?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Rachel said finishing her make up and handing her the towel.

"Thanks Short stuff." Santana said wrapping it around her body and stepping out, bumping Rachel out of the way with her hip so she could have the mirror.

"Santana!" Rachel says from the floor.

"Racchhheeelll." Santana mocked as she starts to brush her hair. Rachel looked up at her from the floor. Santana rolled her eyes and helped her back up.

"You. Are. So. Mean!" Rachel said brushing off her clothes.

"We went to High School together for 4 years, Get used to it." Santana said pursing her lips as she put on her lip gloss.

Rachel just sighed and decided to have some fun and grabbed Santana's Cherry Blossom lip gloss and ran with it.

"BITCH!" Santana said running after her, once they hit Santana's room Rachel found herself laying on her back on Santana's bed with Santana hovering over her out of breathe.

Santana had forgotten about the lip gloss as soon as she and Rachel made eye contact. Rachel looked at Santana's lips that were half glossed and took her 1st urges and kissed her. Santana was iffy 1st and then kissed back. Their lips collided as Santana licked Rachel's bottom lip and their tongues danced.

Today started a whole new life for the both of them.

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! **

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… If I did… You'd know.**

**A/N: If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, Please don't hesitate to message me or review(:**

**Chapter 2**

Santana lifted up from the heated kiss and looked at Rachel as they heard a cough come from the hallway. They looked back and saw Kurt.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kurt asked looking at them and knowing he was.

"Nope, not at all." Rachel and Santana said in sync trying to play it off with both of their faces flushed. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Look, Rachel we have breakfast plans… Just get dressed." Kurt sighed as he was getting impatient. Rachel got out from under Santana to get dressed as Santana plopped on the bed with a long confused sigh of what just happened.

A few minutes later you hear Rachel say across the Apartment "Bye Santana. Be back later." She says.

"Whatever…" Santana grumbles. She can't believe she just did that. She hated feelings… not that she didn't enjoy the kiss _very much. _She picked up her phone and called her friend Noah, They were close, he was always there for her.

'Hey, I gotta talk to you.' Santana says getting nervous.

'What's up San?' Puck asks.

'Okay, So this morning I was taking a shower and Rachel came in and once I got out I was putting on my lip gloss and she took it because I pushed her on the floor, she ran to the bedroom and we kissed…' Santana admitted.

'WHOA! YOU KISSED RACHEL BARBRA BERRY?' Puck exclaims though the phone.

'I know right… Well, we kissed each other. But it felt SO right… and good." Santana explains.

'Well, Are you gonna kiss her again?' Puck ask finally being serious.

"I want too… But I don't know if I should." Santana hesitates.

'Well look, This is my advice to you. Next time you two are alone, talk. I know it's not your best quality but Talk to her. Girls like that shit, anyways just see what she wants in this thing between you two and see where it goes.' Puck says.

'That actually sounds like a good idea… Thanks Puck. I'm probably gonna take a nap and wait for Rachel to get home.' Santana explains.

'Alright, Good night Satan.' Puck laughs as he hangs up.

Santana lays her phone down and lays back in her bed. She gets a smell of the sheets. They smell like Rachel, she just smiles as she drifts off to sleep.

"What the hell was that this morning?" Kurt asked his friend Rachel.

"We were just messing around in the bathroom, I grabbed her lip gloss, ran, she pounced and then we kissed." Rachel answered as it was a normal thing.

"Again. What. The. Hell. This is Satan on hells were talking about." Kurt said.

"Kurt you know she's a genially a nice person… She's been through a lot and you know that." Rachel defended her.

"Look I know… It's just that… I know you like her and she might like you and I just don't want to see anyone get hurt… OR any lesbian sex when I come over."

"Kurt, I know your looking out for me… But I'll be alright."

"Fine Rachel… Before you know it Santana will want to actually talk things out maybe." Kurt laughed, Not in a million years would her think she would.

At around noon Santana had woken up to the sound of Kurt and Rachel laughing. She groaned as she pulled herself awake and out of her room. She went to the living room and saw them drinking some coffee or some shit. "Hey Losers." Santana greeted sitting down on the couch.

"Well Hello Satan, did you just come out of your layer?" Kurt scuffs. He loved the girl to death but they were at the point of their friendship where they could make fun of each other and not mean it.

"Yes ma'am." Santana smirked. "So, Rachel… whens Lady lips leaving, cause I have to talk to you." Santana said nervously.

"Whoa, Santana is actually talking about her feelings? This must be important. I will leave and let that one slide by this time, but only because God has blessed the day tha-" Kurt said and went on…and on…and on.

"Kurt…" Rachel said looking over at him.

"Bye Ladies." He says rushing out the door.

Rachel turns to Santana and sets down her coffee. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Asks Rachel.

Santana could think about a lot of things…. Like how she wanted to know what made her so head over heels for the smaller brunette? Was it her bold yet annoyingly cute attitude, was her surprisingly hot body, or was it just love… But the last time she finally talked things out, she got hurt… and since then it seems like her wall got thicker with her emotions. It's not like she didn't trust Rachel and this wasn't high school anymore, Most of them had went off to collage by now. So, there was a lot of things that'd she could 'talk' about but she decided to go with the one thing that was the icing on the top… The Kiss.

"Okay…That kiss this morning… I… Uh…" Santana started to stutter. Santana NEVER stutters. "I.. Liked it..." Santana managed to get out.

Rachel blushed a little as she bit her lip. "Santana, I liked it too… Don't worry." She says looking at her with that stupid winner smile she had. Santana smiled back unsure of what to think of the situation, but before she could even start her thoughts Rachel's lips had collided with hers. It wasn't as awkward as this morning. This one had passion and almost a love/lust feeling to it.

Santana loved it, She hadn't felt like this since Brittany. She felt Rachel's hand crease her side as a shiver went down her back. All this touchy feely stuff was getting her all hot and bothered.

**Haha I'm gonna be a troll and leave it there because I can. There will be more. I hope you liked it. And if you like Drama… Some is coming soon… Not to soon… But Soon. **


End file.
